Petals in the Wind
by Thornstar
Summary: Petals are often known to be beautiful and to go freely where the wind takes them. A sliver spotted she-cat is about to take a journey to find her where she can truly call a "Home." The whole story will not be in first person, only some chapters will be.
1. Prologue: Beginning of the Journey

Petals by definition are segments of the corolla of a flower. Petals are often known to be beautiful, to go freely where the wind takes them.

My mother gave me the name Petal, for the black spots lining my silver cat that looked like petals. I grew up in a nest of three Twolegs and a kin of five; including my mother, my father, my brothers, and I. Most kits would never question the family they were born into, I was not one of those kits. I knew from the moment I opened my eyes that I was different. My parents adored my brothers, Cappuccino and Hoops; Cappuccino was the brave one of the family, taking on the neighborhood bullies and protection us. Hoops was outgoing, he stood high above Cap and I; and on top of that, the Twolegs loved him. But, where do I stand compared to them? Nowhere. My parents loved Hoops and Cap more than me since we began to walk.

I am a failure to them, anything I did was never good enough and was meet with criticism. Not from my mother, but from my father. It also never helped that my brothers teased me, like any normal littermate would do, but theirs were much worse and extremely harsh. They belittled me, called me, unworthy and unwanted, scorned me, left me purposely so that I would get lost. The bulling never helped either, the neighborhood cats took ever chance they got; to harass me, attack me, corner me. It became a daily routine, until I snapped that is. I ranked my claws down on one of the cats face and he went screeching and bleeding back to his Twoleg, who in turn complained to one of my Twolegs. My father chewed me out with my mother and brothers on looking, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I felt powerful in that moment and nothing could take that away. So when my Twolegs scheduled me to see that cutter's, I took that opportunity and left. At the age of thirteen moons, I had left the only thing I considered "Family." They may be my kin, but I could tell they never loved me. It was time that I followed the wind.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Scourge

**"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step" Lao Tzu**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" A voice below Petal hissed out.<p>

"What does it look like moron?" She grumbled from the trash can she was currently going through "Trying to find something to eat."

"This is BloodClan's territory, so unless you want to be missing patches of your fur, get out!"

Petal pulled her head from the can, fish bones hanging from her mouth, as she turned to glare amber daggers at the two tooth collared cats. "I eat where I eat." She growled "And I don't care that your 'territory' is ruled by a shrill voiced cat with a size complex."

"Why don't you try repeating that to Scourge?" One of the cats, a gray tabby tom with a dogtooth riddled black collar, questioned with a sneer.

"I don't think you want me looking down on your 'leader.'"

"Scourge would rip you to shreds." His companion, this one a dark brown she-cat, spat.

"'Scourge this' and 'Scourge that.' If it bothers so much, I'll leave." Petal jumped down from the trash "Seems everything I heard about BloodClan was wrong. You guys just hide behind a name and a couple of studded collars."

"Would you like to see just how frightening Scourge can truly be?" A large black and white tom with a dog and cat teeth studded gray collar and dog teeth covered claws, inquired.

"Bone!" The tom and she-cat squeaked as they crouched away from the approaching body mass, while Petal remained where she was.

"Meeting Scourge wouldn't change my opinion about him." She began to walk past Bone, boredom dripping from her voice "Nor will it make me fear him."

Bone quickly blocked her path "You're coming with me." his gruff voice sounded with a snarl "Understand?"

Petal's silver fur stood on end as she glared up at the tom "Very well." she said at last "But don't expect me to start begging for my life."

"Continue your patrol." Bone told the still crouched cats.

"Yes, sir!" They meowed and scrambled away as Petal followed after the leaving BloodClan deputy.

* * *

><p>During the run to Scourge, the she-cat could see multiple cats of various sizes and color start appearing from their hiding spots as they grew closer to the BloodClan leader's den. Soon an eager audience had appeared behind the two cats as they stopped in front of a large garbage bin.<p>

"Scourge!" Bone raised his voice "I have a guest who 'demands' to see you."

"'Demands to?'" Came a shrill voice from underneath the garbage bin "No cat should 'demand' my attention or my presence."

"So it's true, that the shrill voice of BloodClan belongs to Scourge." Petal taunted, hind leg reaching up to scratch at her neck, which moved her loose and torn red striped collar "Hmm, he sounds like a crying Twoleg kit."

A blur shot out from under the bin and towards the silver spotted cat. With quick paws and even quicker reflexes, Petal barely managed to dodge the deadly claw swipe from the leader. The surrounding BloodClan cats let out a collective gasp at the sight, while Bone made a surprised noise. Barely anyone who approached Scourge with the she-cat's attitude lived, but here the tattered red striped collared cat stood, unharmed save for the small cut on her neck.

"Impressive." Scourge stood before Petal, dog teeth studded claws still out stretched in front of him "Fast reflexes."

"And quick thinking." She added "I have to be to survive out here. It's not easy when you're an unwanted runt." Petal hissed out the last part.

The small black tom's eyes widen for a heartbeat before narrowing down to slits; any other cat wouldn't have caught that, but not all cats have Petal's observant eyes.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Apparently I trespassed into your territory." Petal answered nonchalantly, which earned several hisses and growls of disapproval. "Hey!" she spat, her harsh amber eyes scanning the cats around them. "Don't start fussing and growing at me just because I went dumpster diving on your territory!"

Scourge raised his tail for silence as he eyed the angry she-cat "Join me clan."

Realizing it was not a question, but a demand, to which Petal replied "Why should I join this ragtag group of kittypets, loners, and rogues?"

The white pawed tom hooked his claws under her chin "BloodClan is large and feared. I own a majority of the town."

"Boosted ego, much?" She scoffed.

The tom's blue eyes narrowed "Your skill is strange, but needed in my clan."

She placed her paw on top of his and set it on the ground "Can't take no for an answer, can you?" She sighed "Fine, but let me tell you this. My mother named me 'Petal' for a reason, I come and go with the wind. When it comes time for me to travel again, I will be leaving. Get it?"

A smirk from the small tom answered the question.

"Good."

Scourge raised his voice, addressing the surrounding BloodClan cats "Petal is joining BloodClan!" The cats yowled in response, clearly happy to have another added to their ranks "But," the leader added "She'll be becoming my second Deputy."

A collective silence gripped the cats as surprise shown on both Petal and Bone's face.

"Scourge-"

"You-"

"I want you close to my side so that I can keep an eye on you. Step out of line and I'll kill you myself." With that, the leader made his way back to his den, leaving a stunned Bone and a equally stunned and angry Petal in his wake.

_'I'm not one to be controlled, Scourge'_ Petal thought as the Clan started to fan away, leaving only a couple to stare at the newly named deputy _'You'll soon find out.'_


	3. Allegiances

**BloodClan**

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

_Petal - silver spotted she-cat with amber eyes and a tattered and loose red striped collar_

**Warriors:**

Scale - gray tabby tom with green eyes and a yellow collar

Tuff - dark brown she-cat with copper eyes and a dark blue collar

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

Slaughter - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and crystal yellow eyes

Click - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Jazzy - Cream colored she-cat with a cyan collar and amber eyes

Ruby - Long haired cream colored she-cat with a rainbow collar and amber eyes

Prowler - Long haired black she-cat with dark gray freckles and white stripes on her legs with a red and black striped collar and pale blue eyes

Cathode - Light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an orange collar

Macadam - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a red collar

Turbulence - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Brick - ginger tom with a patch of fur missing on his upper back

Snake - Black and white tom with one white ear

Ice - Black and white tom with an under bite

Minty - dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle

Pounce - tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of his mouth

Snapper - long haired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and scarred pelt

Snipe - Large, bi-colored tom with a short tail and a torn ear

Tess - Thin, light colored she-cat with a pale chest and a pale rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

Willie - tabby tom with stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

Fox - long legged ginger and brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a bright blood red collar

Gulch - Dark gray tom with a thick bushy tail and a patchy pelt and amber eyes

Agony - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Tooth - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Crimson - Dark red tom with thick fur, green eyes, and a green collar

Scarlet - long, thick furred orange and white she-cat with amber eyes and a yellow collar

Snarl - large and bulky dark gray tom with one piercing yellow eye and a pink collar

Briar - dark brown she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue-green eyes, and a blue collar

Swift - long legged dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a red collar

Darkness - small black she-cat with a white tail tip, large amber eyes, and a black leather collar with crow's beak

Frostbite - large and muscular black and white tom with icy eyes

Nightingale - large black tom with a green collar and dark amber eyes

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Swan - Beautiful snow-white with black flecks, ears, and tail with dark yellow eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with amber eyes

Reeses - brown and cream tom with amber eyes and a golden collar

Tremor - Small gray-blue tom with white speckles and deep green eyes

Rose - fluffy furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a while underbelly and greenish-blue eyes

Flower - tall, slim, yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blood - white she-cat with reddish spots and amber eyes

Thunder - pretty orange she-cat with one white paw, three black paws, a missing ear, and dull amber eyes

Cristal - cream, black, and brown she-cat with shining blue eyes

Ice - deaf white she-kit with blue eyes

Tiger - small red tabby she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes

Etrius - long haired white tom with a gray tail and diluted blue eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes

Island Runner - Large, long legged tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Thistle Frost - Small rusty colored mottled she-cat with a white belly and muzzle and brown tear streak marks under her blue eyes

Cyan - light blue almost silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, has a lone brown stripe on her tail

Lassie - Light brown tom with a white neck and tail with leaf-green eyes

Wildflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold and amber eyes

Sunset - Golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes and amber eyes

Brook - Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown paw and blue eyes

Turtle-eye - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and teal eyes

Thistle - light brown she-cat with short and rough fur and amber eyes

Mystery - Silver she-cat with white markings and blue eyes


	4. Diamond in the Rough

Just like that Scourge had given me a new role, despite the Clan's disapproval. For the next few days, both Scourge and Bone kept me near them; and together, with various arguments between Bone and I and an amused small tom nearby, I had finally got the hang of being deputy. The cats of BloodClan, on the other paw, wanted to hang me. They sneered, scoffed, and spat at me as I walked by, but their insults never stuck. I had gotten too much of that when I was younger.

They also talked down to me, saying that I was unworthy of being close to Scourge and Bone, which I promptly countered with a glare and a claw swipe across their muzzle. There was also several attempts made on my life, but that's for another tale to tell. Afterwards, many of the warriors(or what even they call themselves) learned not to mess with me, all except the younger members. Shadow, being just a kit, watched me timidly and quietly from a distance. The siblings, Briar and Swift, stuck to me like a kit to their mother only with more annoyance and none the protection. Then there's Darkness, she's Bone's daughter and she makes her presence known all the time.

She always stated that she's following me to make sure I'm not plotting to kill her father or Scourge, but I can tell she's using that as an excuse. I began my morning uniquely today, being woken up by Swift and Briar jumping on the top of the broken bookshelf that served as my shelter.


	5. Chapter 2: A Swan by the Pond

**"Sometimes the person**

**you need is the one **

**you didn't think you**

**wanted"**

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" Petal hissed out from her shelter. The thudding above her stopped and a pair of faces appeared before the opening. "What is your problem?!"<p>

"About time you woke up." The dark brown tabby tom rudely answered.

"We were afraid that you might be dead." The dark brown she-cat next to the tom said with a slightly insane smile.

Petal groaned as she crawled out into the chilly air, causing the siblings to move back. The Deputy stretched her weary limbs while keeping an amber eye on the four stationed on top of the bookshelf. Briar was still smiling that smile; Swift was inspecting his claws and clearly wasn't caring that he had rudely awoken the silver cat. Darkness was currently staring at Swift with a frown painted on her muzzle; and Shadow crouched quietly behind the small black she-cat. With a huff, Petal padded past them and out of the alleyway. The sound of hurried paw steps sounded behind her.

"Where are you going?" Briar asked as she walked beside Petal.

"Nowhere." She answered rather harshly.

"You don't have to answer like that." Swift spat as he defended his sister.

"She's like that because of how you and Briar woke her up." Darkness pointed out before Petal had a chance to speak.

The long legged tom reared on the small she-cat, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Darkness did the same, her usually large amber eyes were narrowed down to slits.

"I-I hate to interrupt, b-but there's a kit about to step onto the Thunderparth." Came Shadow's voice from down below.

Instantly, the group whipped their heads towards the direction Shadow had her tail pointed. It was as the green eyed kit had said, on the side of the Thunderpath, sat a white kit. The kit seemed unfrighten as it waited for the chance to cross the almost abandoned path.

"Surely it wouldn't be dumb enough to cross..." Darkness muttered.

"If it is," Swift meowed as he started to settled himself down. "It'll be an interesting show."

Briar grinned "Think it'll frail around like a ragdoll?"

The tom copied Briar's grin "Hopefully."

"How can you two say that!?" Shadow squeaked out "They're just like me!"

"No." Swift corrected "The only thing you two have in common is that you're both kits. You have smarts while the other kit looks to be missing a few screws."

"Speaking of the other kit, it's in the middle of the Thunderpath." Darkness spoke up.

The arguing pair turned their attention back towards the walking white kit, just as a large wheeled monster approached it. A silver blur raced past them and sped off towards the kit.

"Petal!" The BloodClan youngsters cried out.

The large monster zoomed past, kicking up dirt, gravel, exhaust smoke in the process. The BloodClan cats waited in frightened anticipation to hear the fated and deadly sound of Petal's body being hit, but it never came. Once the smoke cleared, the silver spotted she-cat was sitting on the curb with the white kit at her paws. The group rushed over to the Deputy.

"How did you get out of that?" Darkness asked with a small hint of concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Petal began grooming her ruffled pelt "I just grabbed her and quickly got out of the way."

The small black she-cat looked skeptical but said nothing more.

"Who's 'She?'" Swift meowed.

"The kit."

The cats turned their attention to the ruffled wide eyed kit.

"She hasn't thanked you yet?" Briar stated before looking at her brother "And here I thought only Swift was that rude."

"Hey!"

"The reason she can't thank me is because she's deaf." Petal explained.

"Deaf?" Shadow piped up "How can you tell?"

"White cats with blue eyes normally are deaf."

"How do you know that?" The long legged tabby tom asked.

"I've heard things in the past."

"Like I'm going to accept that." Swift sneered.

"Am I being interrogated?" The spotted she-cat hissed "Just take and accept the answer, Swift."

A stiff silence fell between the two before Swift turned away.

"So...what are we going to do about the kit? There's no way Scourge would allow a deaf cat to join BloodClan." Darkness stated "She'll be as good as dead as soon as we mention that."

"We could try finding her mother." Shadow suggested.

"If Ice had a mother, do you think she would've allowed her kit to wonder out onto the Thunderpath?" Petal pointed out.

"You gave her a name?" They asked in disbelief.

"She needed one." The amber eyed deputy looked down at the newly named kit.

Said kit was currently looking up at her, bright blue eyes shining with a purr in her throat.

Petal smiled down at her before turning her attention to the others "We're going to the Park."

"What for?" Swift questioned.

"I refuse to go anywhere that has Twolegs." Briar grumbled.

"For one: it's chilly and windy and no sane Twoleg would be out in this cold. And two: I know someone at the park who might be able to take in Ice." Petal picked up the white kit. "Now let's go."

She turned to lead the way, making sure not to flinch from the searing pain that shot up her right leg. The others eventually followed with a reluctant pair of littermates lagging behind.

* * *

><p>Petal was right, the chilly weather kept away any Twolegs. The BloodClan cats looked around the forest like park with awe and even Swift was impressed.<p>

"Have you guys ever been here before?" Petal questioned as she set down Ice.

"Scourge ordered us to stay away from the park because of the Twolegs." Darkness before getting distracted by the rustling of the nearby leaves.

"Well now's your chance. Go off and explore. If you need me, I'll be over by the pond."

The cats eagerly nodded before splitting up to explore the forbidden park. As soon as they left, Petal dropped her façade and leaned heavily on her uninjured leg. She tenderly touched it, only to swallow down a hiss of pain.

_'Its just a sprain.'_ She told herself as she began her slow limp to the pond with Ice trudging behind her.

Soon the pond came into view and the pair slowly climbed downward onto the rocks. The cold stones felt nice against Petal's paws as she and Ice padded up to the opening on the side of the pond waterfall. The multitude of fish in the water distracted the deaf she-kit while Petal made here presence known.

"Swan?" The deputy meowed as she poked her head into the dark opening.

"Petal?" Answered a soft voice in the back.

The red striped collar she-cat backed up as a beautiful snow-white she-cat with black flecks sleepily padded out of the makeshift den.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nope." Swan meowed cheerfully as she shook off her sleep "I was already awake."

Petal resisted the urge to roll her eyes while Swan cast her dark yellow eyes to entertained, splashing white kit.

"Who's that?" The loner asked.

_'A mother at heart.'_ The silver she-cat thought before answering "Her name is Ice and she's deaf. She almost got hit by a monster earlier today."

"Oh that poor thing!"

"Yeah. Listen, Swan, with my current situation, I can't keep her or watch over her."

Swan swiftly turned her attention back to her friend "You want me to take care of her?"

"If you can..."

The speckled she-cat beamed "Of course I will! You just lucky I have some experience in dealing with the deaf."

Petal let out a happy purr "Thank you!"

"No problem. By the way, what 'situation' are you in?"

She hesitated before answering "I'm the deputy of BloodClan."

Swan stiffed and her dark yellow grew wide.

"It was Scourge decision!" Petal quickly said "All I did was mouth off to him!"

"At-at least you're okay. That's all that matters."

"Petal!" came a cry.

Said she-cat turned to see the others waiting at the end of the pond.

"Guess I'll be going. I'll try to visit whenever I can. Tell Ice I'm leaving." Petal stated walking over to the others "Take care!"

"You too!" Swan cried after her as the BloodClan cats left the park.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm SO sorry this took so long. Between internet problems, random blackouts in my neighborhood, Thanksgiving, family problems, and school issues, this chapter was a pain to get out and write. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. Also sorry if the chapter kinda deflated towards the end.<strong>

**(Apparently I can't post the link to what the pond looks like on here. That makes me sad. For any one who want to see what it looks like will have to go to my DeviantART page) **

**Final note: If any one wants, they can draw fanart of the story, But I want to be able to see it.**


	6. Problems Arising

A moon had passed since I gave Ice to Swan. I had kept my word and visited them whenever I could. Unfortunately, my leg hadn't gotten better, it had gotten much worse. Add that to the approaching cold of Leaf-bare and the BloodClan cats reporting about the lack of food to the ever growing list of problems I have. Lately the Clan has been docile and answering to anything I told them to do, which was strange and confusing to me. I don't know if it's the cold, hunger, or the fact that word spread that I faced a Monster and lived.

On an added subject, a new section of Twolegplace had opened a few days prior and Scourge had taken that opportunity to expand his territory. He had sent out a patrol of three, consisting of Scale, Tuff, and Nightmare. I knew they'd be okay, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. I could tell Shadow felt the same, with how close she sat between Darkness and I.

Scourge, on the other paw, was furious.


	7. Chapter 3: The Scrapyard Pt 1

**AN:: Sorry that this took over a week to upload, I had an aunt die on my father's side and went to the funeral in Mississippi. Also if you think Petal should have a mate, give me the name and the reason why. The second part will, hopefully, be up on Saturday. See you 'til then! **

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ever mistake<strong>

**my silence for ignorance,**

**my calmness for acceptance,**

**and my kindness for weakness.**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Scourge lowly hissed, causing any nearby BloodClan warriors to move away in fear "It's almost sunhigh, they left at dawn. It shouldn't take that long to scout out the area and report back."<p>

"A last," Petal began from her spot on top of a large cardboard box where both Darkness and Shadow lay next to her "Our dear leader has lost it. He's started talking to himself."

The rest of the warriors back away even further save for Shadow and Darkness, who shifted away as Scourge approached Petal. The pair had a silent stare down before the deputy rolled her eyes and turned away. With a satisfied snort, Scourge turned to face the others just as Nightmare sped into camp. The she-cat's normally well kept black pelt stood high on end, while her amber eyes were blown wide. Her bleeding form shook with every step she took towards the center.

"What happened?" The small tom demanded "Where are Scale and Tuff?"

"T-they're dead." Nightmare finally said after a few moments.

A collective gasp rocked its way through BloodClan at the announcement. Scale and Tuff were highly experienced warriors and were some of the first BloodClan cats.

"What happened?" Scourge repeated with a growl.

No answer apart from Nightmare's shaking body.

"Answer me." The grow deepened.

Petal narrowed her eyes as she studied the sleek black warrior. She quickly shot to her feet, causing more irritation to her leg, as while as catching the attention of Scourge and the others.

"Petal-"

"She's going into shock!" The spotted she-cat yelled as she leapt off the box and rushed to Nightmare's aid just as she fell to the ground.

The clearing exploded into screeches and yowls while Bone screeched at them to be silent as a worried Darkness and a frighten Shadow rushed to Petal's side.

The black and white kit trembled as she asked "I-Is she a-alive?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"She'll be fine..." The deputy turned to the she-cat pair "Both of you, run off and see if you can find a Twoleg garden with Chamomile and Goldenrod. I'll be following you shortly."

"W-what for?"

"For Nightmare, they'll help calm her down and deal with her wounds."

They nodded and ran off as Petal pulled the amber eyed cat on top of her and slowly followed after them. Scourge watched as they departed before turning to Bone.

"Deal with this. I'm going with Petal and the others."

Bone only nodded as the BloodClan leader followed after the other deputy; Petal's ears twitched upon hearing the sound of his approaching paw steps.

"Scourge." She acknowledged as he padded up next to her side "To what do I owe this tag along?"

"Make no mistake, Petal, I'm doing this so that I can hear the full story."

The she-cat rolled her eyes and said nothing more as she and the small tom sped up their pace. Slowly the tall structures died down to small Twoleg nests and the two took it upon themselves to ignore the odd to frighten looks they were receiving from any kittypets. Eventually, they reached were Shadow and Darkness sat in front of a Goldenrod and Chamomile bush and to say that the garden was large was an understatement. The garden was beautiful with various amounts of flowers and trees that adorned the place, a medium sized pond sat close by with a variety of fish swimming calmly. Petal watched as Scourge took in the beauty with a kit like gleam in his eyes before they turned emotionless towards the she-cats. He approached them and they almost flinched away as he sniffed at the flowers.

"What are these meant to do?"

"Chamomile helps calm her nerves and the Goldenrod is for her wounds." Petal answered as she gently laid down Nightmare next to the flowers, she nipped the stems of the white flowers and laid them in front of the black cat "Eat these."

Nightmare did as she was told while the silver she-cat turned to Shadow and Darkness.

"See is you can find and moss, if you can, soak it in the pond and bring it back."

They rushed off without another word.

"Petal." Came Nightmare's tired and raspy voice.

Both BloodClan higher ups looked down at her.

"T-Thank you."

"You're welcome." She meowed with a warm smile.

"What happened on your patrol, Nightmare?"

The normally quiet she-cat cast her gaze to her leader "We where...checking out the section, like you told us to...when we went to check out the Scrapyard...Dogs suddenly attacked us-"

"Dogs?" Scourge interrupted "You go beaten by dogs? I trained my warriors to kill dogs, not be killed by them!"

"These were different!" Nightmare hissed as she shot to her paws, ignoring the protest from Petal and the startled noise from the returning cats "They tore Tuff to pieces! The dogs we've fought before were nothing compared to those! I would've died if Scale hadn't distracted them! It's like they were trained to kill...I-I barely go away as it was, despite Scale's efforts..."

The she-cats and surprisingly, Scourge, went quiet her tale. Nightmare looked at them before slumping down onto the grass.

"S-sorry."

"Don't be. You're frazzled and someone," Petal glared at Scourge, who glared back "kept pushing you to speak. For now, just rest."

Scourge began his trek back to the city and left the others to take care of Nightmare.

* * *

><p>"You're rushing the clan into their deaths, Scourge!" Petal hissed out.<p>

The small tom had just announced what Nightmare had said and his plan to counter the dogs. A full frontal assault that would most likely result in a lot of deaths.

"We're rushing them into victory." Bone answered for his leader.

"This is a bad plan!"

Scourge padded up to Petal "Do you have a better one?"

The silver cat was quiet as he mind reeled to come up with a plan "Let...Let me observe the Scrapyard for a few days."

"Few?" He repeated.

"Two to Three days."

Bone watched the two stare at each other before Scourge spoke once more.

"Fine, but I choose the cats."

Petal signed as Scourge and Bone walked past and after a few moments, she followed after.

"Change of plans!" The white pawed tom yowled from the on top of the dumpster "Petal wishes to stake out the Scrapyard before we attack." The BloodClan cats muttered to one another before Scourge continued "Spike, Slaughter, Click, Prowler, Fox, Scarlet, Frostbite, and Nightingale. You all will be accompanying Petal. That's all."

He leapt down and the cats split apart save for the named warriors, who slowly approached Petal.

"Do you enjoy torturing me, Scourge?" She muttered as said tom walked past.

"I gave you strong warriors." He smirked.

"You gave me Spike, Nightingale and Fox. They're more likely to start a fight amongst themselves. Prowler barely talks and at least the others listen to me."

"I gave you strength, not sensible."

"Like you?"

Scourge's ear twitched and his teeth covered claws flexed into the ground "You got your cats, now leave." He stalked away with a flick of his tail.

Petal turned around and almost ran head first into Spike.

"What?" she asked.

The russet colored she-cat smirked a little before padding away. The spotted deputy raised her eyes to the sky with a low groan.

"We're leaving."


	8. Allegiances update

**BloodClan**

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

_Petal - silver spotted she-cat with amber eyes and a tattered and loose red striped collar_

**Warriors:**

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes and scars

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

Slaughter - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and crystal yellow eyes

Click - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Jazzy - Cream colored she-cat with a cyan collar and amber eyes

Ruby - Long haired cream colored she-cat with a rainbow collar and amber eyes

Prowler - Long haired black she-cat with dark gray freckles and white stripes on her legs with a red and black striped collar and pale blue eyes

Cathode - Light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an orange collar

Macadam - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a red collar

Turbulence - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Brick - ginger tom with a patch of fur missing on his upper back

Snake - Black and white tom with one white ear

Ice - Black and white tom with an under bite

Minty - dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle

Pounce - tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of his mouth

Snapper - long haired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and scarred pelt

Snipe - Large, bi-colored tom with a short tail and a torn ear

Tess - Thin, light colored she-cat with a pale chest and a pale rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

Willie - tabby tom with stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

Fox - long legged ginger and brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a bright blood red collar

Gulch - Dark gray tom with a thick bushy tail and a patchy pelt and amber eyes

Agony - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Tooth - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Crimson - Dark red tom with thick fur, green eyes, and a green collar

Scarlet - long, thick furred orange and white she-cat with amber eyes and a yellow collar

Snarl - large and bulky dark gray tom with one piercing yellow eye and a pink collar

Briar - dark brown she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue-green eyes, and a blue collar

Swift - long legged dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a red collar

Darkness - small black she-cat with a white tail tip, large amber eyes, and a black leather collar with crow's beak

Frostbite - large and muscular black and white tom with icy eyes

Nightingale - large black tom with a green collar and dark amber eyes

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Swan - Beautiful snow-white with black flecks, ears, and tail with dark yellow eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with amber eyes

Reeses - brown and cream tom with amber eyes and a golden collar

Tremor - Small gray-blue tom with white speckles and deep green eyes

Rose - fluffy furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a while underbelly and greenish-blue eyes

Flower - tall, slim, yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blood - white she-cat with reddish spots and amber eyes

Thunder - pretty orange she-cat with one white paw, three black paws, a missing ear, and dull amber eyes

Cristal - cream, black, and brown she-cat with shining blue eyes

Ice - deaf white she-kit with blue eyes

Tiger - small red tabby she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes

Etrius - long haired white tom with a gray tail and diluted blue eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes

Island Runner - Large, long legged tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Thistle Frost - Small rusty colored mottled she-cat with a white belly and muzzle and brown tear streak marks under her blue eyes

Cyan - light blue almost silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, has a lone brown stripe on her tail

Lassie - Light brown tom with a white neck and tail with leaf-green eyes

Wildflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold and amber eyes

Sunset - Golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes and amber eyes

Brook - Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown paw and blue eyes

Turtle-eye - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and teal eyes

Thistle - light brown she-cat with short and rough fur and amber eyes

Mystery - Silver she-cat with white markings and blue eyes


	9. Update

**I apologize for not uploading the new chapter when I say when I would, but between my family coming to stay and my computer glitching out to all hell, its been hard. To add onto that, I have recently been diagnosed with severe depression. I have no idea when the new chapter shall be up and posted, I apologize for the inconvenience in return. Have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, if you have any questions feel free to ask. **


	10. Chapter 3: The Scrapyard Pt 2

"The Twolegs nests in this area look nicer than the ones we're seen." Click meowed from her spot next to Petal, whom sat staring at the Scrapyard.

"Yeah..." The striped collared she-cat muttered just as another fight broke out behind her.

With a groan, Petal buried her face in her paws before turning to face the source. Spike's teeth were currently imbedded into Nightingale's foreleg. The large black tom let out a yowl when he felt the russet colored warrior drew blood. Letting out a growl, he ranked his teeth rattled claws down hard on Spike's shoulder. She gave a muffled screech and let go of the green collared tom, she glared daggers at him while nursing her no doubt injured shoulder. Nightingale leapt towards Spike, but fell short when Fox landed on his back. Just as the long legged she-cat dug her claws into the large tom's back, Petal chose to speak, or rather caterwaul.

"Stop fighting!"

The BloodClan warriors broke apart and stared coldly at the spotted she-cat.

"I know you're bored-"

"Then find someway to entertain us." Nightingale's rough voice cut her off.

Petal dug her claws into the elevated ground and let out a deep breath through her nose "Why don't you go and bring back some prey? Whoever brings back the most, I'll tell Scourge of their accomplishment."

The trio took off to the streets, though Nightingale sped off faster than the others. The remaining cats breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally." Slaughter muttered as he began to groom his dark gray tabby pelt "Some peace and quiet."

Prowler and Frostbite gave a nod of agreement while Scarlet settled herself next to Petal and Click.

"Forgive me for being nosey, Petal." Click began "But, why do you antagonize Scourge? You're aware that he can easily kill you right?"

Petal's tail flicked about as she thought for an answer "At this point it's a game. If he kills me, I win, and he knows that."

"Scourge does hate to lose." Frostbite meowed as the sun started to set behind him.

Down in the Scrapyard, the Twoleg was currently calling the dogs to it's side. Petal watched from up above as the Twoleg chained up the canines and got into the belly of its monster.

"Sunrise, Sunhigh, and Sundown is when the dogs are chained up."

"Should we go tell Scourge?" Frostbite asked.

"No." The spotted deputy replied "At Sunrise tomorrow, Scarlet, Prowler, and I will be exploring a small section of the Scrapyard. The rest, unfortunately, will be finding ways to keep the monstrous trio entertained."

A collective groan echoed among the unnamed cats.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised to see how much prey is around here." Scarlet muttered as she stretched the stiffness out of her limbs upon reaching the gate of the Scrapyard.<p>

The trio of She-cats quickly climbed over the fence and landed in the black, dark brown, and light brown dirt on the other side.

"Scourge will be pleased to hear that." Petal replied as she scaled up a pile of old and broken wood for a better vantage point.

Various sizes and shapes of old monsters stood, almost neatly, stacked on top of each other in rows. Birds, namely crows, pecked at the ground in search of food while rats and mice scurried around. Nearby sat pelts of multiple colors, some torn or falling apart, while others had almost completely lost their colors. Petal watched as Scarlet cautiously approached the pelts and gave it a sniff.

"Well?" The deputy called out.

"They're fine." The orange and white she-cat answered.

Prowler approached Scarlet just as the she-cat pulled out a piece of the old pelt.

"It's soft..." The thick furred warrior set her paw on it "Should we bring some back?"

Petal shook her head before directing her gaze to the other end of the Scrapyard. Prowler and Scarlet stared at the deputy in confusion. Scarlet parted her jaws just as Petal snapped back to attention.

"Change of plans, we're leaving." She meowed as she leap down from the pile of wood and started towards the fence. Sensing the shock and utter confusion coming from the warriors, she added "Once we bring Scourge back here, then we'll explore truly. For now lets go hunt."

Both she-cats hurried in excitement after their deputy. Fancy alleyways and Trash cans greeted Petal and the others as the padded down the alleys. Prowler eyed the cans while Scarlet looked out for any living prey.

"Prowler." Petal spoke, gaining the attention of the long haired black she-cat "If you think there's something in the trash that's edible, then you're allowed to search."

Prowler gave a nod and knocked over a nearby can, starting Scarlet in the process. The containments spilled out onto the ground with a crash. Containers of different sizes rolled out and came to a stop in front of the she-cats paws, but a brown bag at the end of the trash caught Petal's attention. The silver spotted deputy struggled to pull the bag out while the other BloodClan cats tried opening the containers. Petal clawed into the bag until a heavenly smell flooded the she-cat's senses. It was Chicken, it was rare to find where the BloodClan cats had settled and it was Scourge's favorite. Repressing the urge to dig into the bird, Petal turned away from the bag and towards the other containers.

"Anything else?"

"Kittypet food, turkey, tuna, and lamb. Everything else is trash." Prowler answered.

"Is it enough for the whole clan?" Petal asked.

Prowler shook her head while Scarlet took one of the chunks of lamb. Petal let out a irritated noise as she turned to the other Trash cans.

"Scarlet, help me knock over the rest of the cans. Prowler, go and get the others. We'll need help caring this back to the look out."

Prowler nodded and took off while Scarlet looked at the silver cat.

"What about the Clan?"

"Once we're done here, we'll drag it back to the camp." Petal answered as she knocked over another trash can "Now come and help."


	11. Chapter 3: The Scrapyard Pt 3

Dragging their new found feast back to the BloodClan camp the next day was exhausting and sluggish, but the look on the Clan's face was priceless. They had dumped numerous containers out into the clearing, while Petal dragged the bag over to where Scourge sat high above his clan. The cats stared at the food with open drooling mouths and wide eyes; they looked over to their leader, clearly waiting for his command. The small black tom leapt down from the garbage bid and made tracks towards Petal and the brown bag. With a quick swipe of his reinforced claws, the chicken was exposed. Scourge looked from the chicken to Petal and back again; with a firm nod, he dug into the chicken.

Taking that as the "go ahead", the rest of the clan eagerly dug into the food. Petal looked at the clan, finally content to see them fed and happy. As the spotted deputy turned to walk away, Bone called to her.

"Where are you going?" The large tom meowed after he had hastily finished his piece of chicken "You're eating with Scourge and I."

With confusion on his face, Petal joined the toms.

"You did well." Scourge said without looking up from his meal "Now tell me about the Scrapyard."

Petal began to report her findings to the small leader, pausing every now and then to take bites. By the time she had finished, the clan had completed their feast. They let out content groans while Scourge eyed them, deciding who to take with him.

"Scourge, you should take your higher ups." Petal suggested "They're stronger and more experienced. Taking the cats that came with me is a good idea as well."

Scourge remained quiet before standing up "Bone, gather Brick, Ice, Snake, Snipe and Pounce. Petal, gather up your group. Meet me in my den afterwards." He left, leaving the deputies to themselves.

"Seems Scourge has grown a liking towards you." Bone meowed as he got to his paws.

Petal copied the action "'Liking?' How exactly has he grown a liking to me?"

"You brought the clan a feast, saved a warrior who knew what happened to Scale and Tuff, and helping Scourge seek revenge against the dogs who killed his warriors." Bone explained before leaving to gather the higher ups.

Petal flicked her ear before gathering her group once more.

* * *

><p>"Attacking the dogs while they're tied up? What for?" Brick asked upon hearing Scourge's plan "Why not kill them while they're roaming?"<p>

Petal stepped in with an answer "It's better to kill them while chained up. We'll be making an example out of three of the dogs."

"Seems a bit unfair..." Click muttered.

"We're BloodClan. Since when do we fight fair?" Ice snapped at the dark brown she-cat, who shrank back into Frostbite.

Fox and Spike gave a cruel laugh at Click, they quickly shut their jaws as Scourge stood up from his laying position. The white pawed tom left his den with the others following silently behind him. Before leaving the camp, Scourge casted his icy blue eyes on Willie.

"Watch the clan." He told the tabby and continued on his way with the others.

With Scourge leading his warriors, the group had reached the Scrapyard rather quickly. The Sun sat high in the sky when the approached the caged off area. Scourge was the first to climb the gate; followed by Bone, Petal and the others. Turning to face the selected cats, Petal began counting them and was confused to see one missing.

"Where's-" Petal began until the sound of approaching paw steps and barking caused her blood to run cold.

"They're here!" Click screeched as all five dogs rounded the corner towards them.

The BloodClan cat's fur bristled as they prepared for a fight.


	12. Trouble

This was not suppose to happen, the dogs were suppose to be chained up. The groups stood their ground, claws out and teeth bared. I, on the other paw, was thinking of a new plan to combat the sabotaged first one. Sabotaged...by THAT cat, if we get out of this, Scourge will have their head as a new scratching post. My thoughts got interrupted as Scourge let out a mighty yowl and leapt at the first fast approaching dog. The others quickly followed letting out yowls of their own and with a quick shake of my head, I joined them.


	13. Chapter 4: Now or Never

**"No good deed goes unpunished." Oscar Wilde**

* * *

><p>The foul breath of the large brown and black beast tickled Petal's nose as she leapt backwards away from its' snapping jaws. Nightingale stood next to the spotted deputy, the massive tom was currently missing an ear and bleeding heavily from a bite mark on his back. Petal spared a glance at the others; Bone and Brick were faring fairly well, the older cats stood side by side as they fought off a short haired, medium sized black dog. Ice, Snake, Snipe, and Pounce had ganged up on a massive golden dog and were having major difficulty trying to take it down.<p>

"Help me!" A yowl came from behind Petal.

After ranking her claws across the large beast's muzzle, the silver she-cat turned her attention behind her. Click was currently dangling from a piece of an old monster high above the snapping, foaming jaws of a shaggy haired white dog.

"Spike, Frostbite, help of Click!" Petal ordered above the barking and fighting "Slaughter, Scarlet, distract the dog so Spike and Frostbite can get to Click!"

The named BloodClanners broke apart from the dogs and did as Petal ordered. A yelp sounded from the short haired beast as it fell to the ground with a dying breath; Bone and Brick panted as they stared down the dog. Together, both of them broke its' canines from its' mouth and jabbed the teeth into their collars. With knowing that Bone and Brick were okay, Petal leapt at the large brown and black dogs' back just as the beast grabbed Prowler in its' jaws. With a confused howl, the dark creature dropped the long haired she-cat and reared around, trying to get Petal. The silver spotted deputy dug her claws into its' shoulders and clamped her teeth into the back of the dogs' neck. The canine stood on its' hind legs as it yelped in pain.

Taking the opportunity, Nightingale and Prowler hooked their claws into the dogs' exposed belly and tore downwards. The canine let out a dying noise ad it fell to the ground. Petal leapt off its' back as the massive golden dog fell behind her. The brothers, Ice and Snake, stood triumphantly above it. Click, Spike, Frostbite, Scarlet, and Slaughter slowly padded over to the others. Petal turned to face them. She looked behind them, expecting to see the shaggy, white dog dead on the ground, but was surprised to find nothing there.

"Where's the other dog?" She asked Slaughter.

"I don't know." The dark gray tom answered "After Scarlet and I distracted it, the stupid dog ran off somewhere else."

"Where's Scourge?" Bone asked after noticing that their leader wasn't among them.

The others started looking around for the small tom.

"Start looking." Bone ordered.

"Go in pairs." Petal added "If you find the dogs, I'd rather you not be by yourself."

The warriors nodded and after pairing up, Petal was alone.

"Petal-" Click began.

"I'll be fine." The she-cat told the dark brown she-cat "Now go and find Scourge."

The cats split up, each group taking a section of the Scrapyard. Petal took to high ground, working her claws into the scraps for a foothold and ignoring the blood dripping from her pelt. She scanned the area, searching for the dark pelt of the blue eyed tom. She spotted Scourge near the old wood pile with a large, long legged white and black dog. Petal watched as the missing shaggy haired white dog crept up behind Scourge. The deputy ran across the topof the scraps with determination fueling her paws. She leapt onto the wood pile hard and fast, causing it to shake and topple over.

"Scourge, move!" Petal yowled as she rolled off the wood and into the path of the long legged beast.

The BloodClan leader glanced behind him to see the shaggy creature and the toppling wood pile. Scrourge leapt forward just as the white beast surged torwards the small tom only to be crushed to death under the weight of the wood. The tom looked from the wood pile to Petal in astonished shock. The she-cat got to her paws just as a loud snap was heard and hot pained surged through Petals' body from her now broken leg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need three kittypet names with description and personality. Sorry, I can't tell you the reason why. That would be a Spoiler.<strong>


	14. Pain

Everything hurt as I was being dragged backward, away from Scourge. The tom hissed and leapt on the long legged dog, causing it to drop me. I couldn't feel my leg, my body was on fire and pounding like crazy, and felt like I was going to vomit. I could hear Scourge fighting the dog, but I didn't have the energy to move. The sound of thundering paw steps approached where I lay. The others must 've heard the crash and came rushing over to help. I smelt Bone's scent as I felt his nose jab into my side and I gave him an answering groan in return. He left my side, no doubt going to help Scourge.

The others, however, stayed by my side in either worry or by order. They were trying to get me to talk or at least nudge me to my paws, but I couldn't. The burning pain became too much for me to handle as I slipped into deep darkness.


	15. Awoken

I awoke to the feeling of something plush and soft underneath me. My broken leg felt hot and stiff. Something was wrapped around it, I could tell from the added weight on the limb. Where ever I was smelt strange, but warm and inviting. I heard the sound of rustling behind me which was soon followed by voices, both excited and annoyed. Where were Scourge and the others? Where they killed? Stop thinking that, I told myself, Scourge and the others are capable of taking care of themselves.

I could feel someone or something staring down at me. Knowing that I had to look eventually, I opened my eyes. Coming face to face with a golden tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.


	16. Chapter 5: Kittypets

**Jackpot - golden tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Masquerade - Cream colored tom with a "mask" of black fur from his nose up to his eyes, has a green collar with a bell on it**

**Misty - Fluffy Silver gray she-cat**

**Cloud - light brown she-cat with black spots and stripes**

* * *

><p>"She's awake!" The tabby yowled as he moved his face out of Petals'.<p>

Petal blinked the weariness of sleep from her eyes and yawned. She took a look around her surroundings, the room she was currrerntly in was small and fairly empty save for what looked to be a colored pelt on the floor underneath the plush nest. She watchd as three more cats appeared.

I'm Jackpot." The yellow eyed tom introduced himself.

A light brown she-cat raised her head "I'm Cloud. Don't get in my way and we'll get along just fine."

The cream colored tom next to Cloud rolled his eyes "Ignore her. I'm Masquerade." he scratched behind his ear, causing the bell on his collar to ring.

A fluffy silver-gray peeked out from behind Masquerade "H-Hello, I-I'm Misty."

Petal gave a small nod to the cats "I'm Petal. Do you know where I am?"

"You're in our Housefolks' nest." The bell collared tom answered "One of our folks' friends brought you over."

"What were you doing in the Scrapyard?" Cloud demanded.

"That would be my business, not yours." The silver deputy raspily meowed.

"Oh!" Misty got up "You must be thirsty and hungry. I'll fetch you some water."

"I'll get you some food." Masquerade added as he and Misty left the room.

"You smell like those muderous rogues. What's thier name? BloodClan." Cloud said "Are you part of BloodClan? And I'm not going to take that 'It's none of your business' either."

A silence befell theroom as both kittypets looked at Petal. Jackpot seemed uninterested while Cloud bore her gaze into the deputy.

Petal snorted "I'm one of the deputies-"

"A deputy?" Jackpot interrupted "You don't look like a deputy. No dog teeth in your collar or on your claws and you seem too young."

She grumbled in annoyance "Thanks..."

Cloud flicked her tail "You plan on killing us?"

"Why would I kill you?" Petal looked bewildered "What would I gain from that? Besides, I'm not like my...'Clanmates' I don't kill."

The black spotted and striped she-cat narrowed her eyes and opened her jaws to say something, but was cut off by a frighten screech from outside the small room. Cloud rushed out of the room; Petal tried to stand up, but her wrapped leg was making it difficult. Jackpot helped her steady herself."

"I got ya." The tom meowed.

Petal nodded her thanks and together they slowly walked to where the screech had come from. The kittypets sat staring out the window to what Petal assumed was the backyard to where the Twolegs ate. The room itself was fairly large with a medium sized table and chairs. Pieces of Kittypet food lay scattered on the floor, no doubt from when Misty dropped it.

"What's going on?" Petal asked.

"S-S-S-S-" Misty began stuttering.

"Scourge is in the backyard." Masquerade finished for the fluffy she-cat.

"He's what?" The silver spotted she-cat, with the help of the Jackpot, hobbled over to the window.

It was as the kittypets had said, Scourge was currently pacing thier backyard. The toms' re-enforeched claws dug into the well kept grass as he muttered to himself.

"W-W-What do we do?" Misty squeaked.

"Maybe if we ignore-" The masked tom began.

Petal cut him off "Scourge doesn't like being ignored. You ignore him and he'll kill you." She started towards the clear colored flap that was built into the door "He's probably looking for me."

"What?"

"Petal's the deputy of BloodClan." Cloud expained.

Misty almost fainted and a look of shock and slight horror appeared on Masquerades' face.

"I'm not like the others." Petal quickly meowed.

The deputy worked her way through the flap, stopping only when her wrapped leg got caught. Jackpot helped her leg through.

"Helpful, aren't we?" Petal murmured.

The golden tabby twitched his ear and gave a small nod. Scourge stopped pacing as his deputy descened the stone steps.

"So I scented right." He meowed.

"Congrats." She teased "Why did you sniff me out?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

_'He was concered.'_ Petal throught after taking in his tense structure and fleeting blue eyes _'Well I did save him. Guess he didn't want to owe me if I had died.'_

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." Cae the simple answer.

"Then what's got you so tense?"

"Your plan..." Scourge muttered after a few heartbeats "It was sabotaged, wasn't it?"

"So you noticed." The she-cat responed.

The leader let out a low grow "Don't start." He warned "Do you know who it was?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He hissed.

"Because they're mine." She hissed back "Wait until I'm fully healed before confronting them."

Scourge murmured "I'd rather take action now."

"The least you can do, Scourge, is grant me this."

The tom thought for a few moments, icy blue eyes narrowing as he came to a conculsion "Fine, but you better get well fast."

With that, he padded out of the backyard and leapt onto the fence. Scourge gave one last look to Petal before droping over to the other side. Petal stood there for a few heartbeats more before hobbling back to the flap, once again recieving help from Jackpot.

"Care to expain that?" Masquerade demaned.

"Don't worry about it." The spotted cat replied "I'll be out of your fur once this," She raised her broken leg "heals."

The kittypets were quiet, obviously not liking the answer that was given. With a grumble, Cloud walked away with Masquerade following her. Misty followed more timidly behind them, casting nervous glances behind her at Petal; half expecting the BloodClan cat to attack and kill her. Only Jackpot remained as he stared at Petal.

"Well what's your opinion on me?" Petal grumbled.

"I define a cat by their actions, not by where they came from or their past." The golden tabby replied, yellow eyes baring deep into Petal's amber ones "By the way, I refilled the food bowl, so you can eat. I'll be outside it you need me."

Petal watched as Jackpot left through the clear flap. She turned to the refilled kittypet bowl. Petal slowly padded over to te dish and took a bite of the pellet look-a-likes.

_'Taste horrible, but it's better than nothing.'_ She thought as she forced herself to eat the rest_ 'I have to keep an eye on the others, but Jackpot...he's okay, strangely helpful, but okay.'_


	17. Settling In

For the next few days the Kittypets, except Jackpot, tiptoed around me as is I was a ravenous dog. Jackpot helped me whenever I need it while Cloud was content with watching me struggle with everything. Misty literally fled whenever she saw me coming and Masquerade could care less, but he did ask me a lot about BloodClan. The Kittypet food, on the other paw, had made me nauseous upon eating it. I had nearly vomited yesterday and the others hadn't noticed.

Sleeping on the plush nest was the only good thing. As I buried my face into it in an attempt to rest on an empty stomach, but an angry yowl ricocheted off the Twoleg nest walls. With a grumble, I pulled myself up and went to the source. Cloud was yelling at Jackpot, who was currently held a squirrel in his jaws. Curiosity spurred my interest as I approached them.


	18. Chapter 6: Jackpot

**AN:: Guess who only got 2 hours of sleep today~ This girl! haha! I'm_ SO_ tired...**

* * *

><p>"Why do you have that disgusting thing?" Cloud screeched.<p>

Jackpot growled through the squirrel "I got it for Petal."

"Why would she need that? She has the pellets to eat!"

The golden tabby dropped the squirrel on the floor, much to Cloud's disgust "The pellets are making her sick!" He argued "Maybe if you stopped avoiding her like greencough, you'd learn something!"

The light brown she-cat looked ready to retort until Petal made her presence known.

"Your arguing is loud enough to wake a dozing monster." She meowed as she eyed the squirrel "That for me?"

Jackpot gave a small nod.

"Thanks." Petal bent to pick up the prey, but Cloud stopped her.

"Eat it outside." The kittypet demanded.

Petal let out an irritated noise; grabbing the rodent as she left the Twolegnest though the flap with Jackpot trailing behind her.

"I'm sorry the food made you unwell." The tabby apologized after the spotted she-cat sat down on the damp grass next to the stone pond that stood under the shade of the curvy oak tree in the center of the yard.

"It's not your fault." She meowed after taking a bite of the squirrel.

A light breeze ruffled Petal's fur as Jackpot sat down next to her; she cast her eyes towards the tom.

"You've been keeping an eye on me."

Jackpot licked his chest in embarrassment "That obvious, huh?"

"It's not obvious, I'm observant." She took another bite "It's a curse."

"Some cats would call that a gift."

"Not me."

Jackpot tilted his head and rasped his tongue over her ears as he began to groom the she-cat "How come? I understand if the subject is too touchy for you."

"Thank you..." Petal murmured; she took another bite of the squirrel before passing it over to the tabby "You haven't eaten either." She replied upon receiving a confused look from the tom.

Jackpot gave a sheepish smile before gulping down the rest of the prey in hungry, fast movements. The deputy watched him for a while before asking:

"So what's the deal with you and the Kittypets? Namely Cloud." She paused "I understand if it's-"

"It's okay." He licked his lips "I arrived at the nest two moons before you did and received my name. Before, I was a rogue with no name, just traveling around and trying to live."

"Oh." Petal meowed softly "What happened to your parents?"

"I don't really know and I don't really remember if I had littermates or not. My early memories are fuzzy..."

The silver she-cat rested her tail on his back. The tom looked at her with sadness and lost memories in his eyes.

"I ran away from my nest." She began "I was a kittypet, born and raised, and I left my kin behind."

Jackpot nudged her gently with his nose as if he was telling her to continue.

"They never treated me right, because I was different, the only one who truly loved me was my mother. Shortly after I left, I ran into BloodClan and" She shrugged "here I am."

"Seems we both had pasts that were weighing down on us."

Petal gave a small nod just a trio of cats leapt over the fence and onto the grass. Jackpot and Petal turned their attention to the three newcomers: a tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold in her pelt, a golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes, and a light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown forepaw.

"Wildflower." Jackpot greeted "How are you, Brook, and Sunset on this fine morning?"

"We're doing fine." The tortoiseshell cat replied.

The light brown tabby approached Petal "Hi, I'm Brook! What's your name?"

"...My name is Petal."

"Why is your name Petal?" The golden tabby joined Brook's side "You don't look kind enough to be called Petal."

"Sunset!." Wildflower cried "Don't be so rude!"

"Wildflower..." Sunset whined to the tortoiseshell.

"Hah!" Brook laughed "You're getting scowled!"

Sunset glared at the other tabby and two stated to argue loudly, despite Wildflower trying to stop them.

Petal whispered to Jackpot "Who are these cats?"

"They're rogues." The tom explained "Wildflower is Sunset and Brook's mother."

"I see..." She muttered, unaware of Brook's and Sunset's argument had come to an end.

Sunset stuck her muzzle into Petals', which startled the silver deputy. The reddish stripped she-cat's amber eyes bore into the spotted she-cat's equal colored eyes.

"What?" Petal grumbled with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You're-"

"Petal!" Screeched a pair of excited voices.

The deputy heaved a heavy sigh as the other cats turned to the voices. A pair of cream colored, collared, she-cats, one with long fur and a rainbow collar and the other with a cyan collar, came excitingly bounding over.

"Who are..." Jackpot looked bewildered at the bubbly and quirky she-cats.

"Twin sisters Jazzy and Ruby, also members on BloodClan." She answered quietly before looking at the littermates "Ruby, Jazzy, Nice to see you two." Something dawned on her "Wait, what are you two doing here? Did Scourge tell the Clan where I was?"

Suddenly Sunset's fur bristled and her claws unsheathed; Her mother visible paled and her sister's ears perked up in interest.

"Scourge?" Wildflower whispered with a horrified expression on her face.

"Scourge?" Brook repeated with excitement in her voice.

"Nope." Jazzy meowed with a smile "But we did follow him."

"How did you do that without him finding out?"

"We're just skilled like that!" Ruby puffed out her long haired chest.

Petal rolled her eyes "You two have as much stalking skill as Agony and Tooth."

"Hey!" The twins yelped.

It's true..."

Jazzy looked crestfallen "Yeah...but you didn't have to say it like that..."

"Sorry."

"Not forgiven." Jazzy pouted.

Petal groaned and buried her face Jackpot's fur as Ruby turned her attention to the tabby tom.

"Oh! Who are you?"

The rainbow collared warrior bounded over to the golden tom only to be pushed back by Sunset. The rouge's tail was lashing as she stared Ruby and Jazzy with anger and anxiety in her eyes.

"Hey!" Jazzy came to her littlermate's side "No need to be so rude."

"I'm not letting murderous creatures like you get near Jackpot. He's too kind to be blacken by your bloody nature."

The twins blinked "What about Petal? She's the BloodClan deputy." They meowed in sync.

Sunset whipped around to look at Petal with wide eyes.

"You're the deputy?" Brook asked with sparkles in her eyes from her own barely contained excitement "Then can you tell me-"

"Sunset, Brook, we're leaving." The mother announced rather sternly.

The golden tabby she-cat backed up slowly; making sure to keep an eye on all the BloodClan cats.

The light brown tabby rogue looked disappointed "But, Wildflower-"

"Leaving!"

Brook grudgingly slumped after her kin as they began to leave the backyard.

"Brook." Petal called after the young cat.

Blue eyes turned to acknowledge her.

"You seem intrigued by BloodClan and Scourge. If you want to know more, then visit."

Brook's eyes brighten as she nodded. Petal waited until she left before turning to Jazzy and Ruby.

"Did Scourge say anything about me?"

"Only thing he said was that you had a broken leg and was recovering." Jazzy answered.

Petal breathed a sigh of relief "Perfect."

"What's so perfect about it?" Ruby tilted her head "You have a broken leg."

"And" her sister added "Shadow, Darkness, Click and even Swift, Briar, and Nightmare are worried about you."

"Because he didn't say where I was." Petal looked at Jazzy "Tell them I'm fine. Now listen to me carefully you two, I don't want the Clan finding out where I am. Understand?"

"But-"

"Understand?" Petal repeated with a stern command in her voice.

The twin fiercely nodded; they maybe older than Petal, but the spotted cat had the higher authority.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Just came to check on you." Ruby answered.

"And now that we know that you're fine." Jazzy added "We'll be taking our leave."

"Good bye, Petal!" The littermates cheerfully mewed in sync.

The deputy watched as the BloodClan cats disappeared over the fence they had come from.

Jackpot looked at the she-cat "You're an interesting cat, Petal."

"Takes one to know one." She meowed with a teasing grin.

Jackpot playfully shoved her which Petal countered with a bat to his ear. Soon the town started to play fight, tumbling over each other and knocking down potted plants in the process. For the first time in her life, Petal felt happy.


	19. Recovery

Two half-moons had past since I arrived at the Kittypets' nest. The others were still avoiding me, but as usual I could care less. Jackpot and I had become good friends during my stay. I found it strange how he has been the only cat to make me feel happy and make me laugh. Anyway, I was right when I said that Brook was interested in Scourge and BloodClan. She had appeared everyday and I had answered all her questions to the best of my abilities.

Jazzy and Ruby visited as well, despite me telling them that it's not a good idea. The twins helped me answer all of Brook's questions and they exaggerated all their answers. When the day came for my leg to be unwrapped, I was excited to have my full mobility back. I did a few stretches on it and once I was satisficed; I made my rounds in saying goodbye to the kittypets. Only Masquerade and Misty said bye back, Cloud didn't acknowledge the farewell and Jackpot wasn't anywhere to be found in the Twolegnest; which sadden me greatly. As I left the nest, Jackpot appeared with Brook, both of them looked like they had something to ask.


	20. Chapter 7: Return and Traitor

**AN: Death Scene ahoy! This was the longest chapter I have ever written.**

* * *

><p><strong>"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Petal asked the tabbies.<p>

Jackpot and Brook looked at each other before the tom answered "We want to join BloodClan."

"Why?" The deputy looked bewildered "Brook, you have a family. Jackpot, what about the others?"

The tom shook his head "Another cat deserves my attention."

"I want to meet Scourge." Brook said "To see how 'Cold-hearted' he is. It's my right to judge him."

Petal pondered for a moment before answering "Alright." She turns towards the fence "Come on."

Both tabbies smiled and followed the deputy over the fence. They continued hopping Twoleg fences until the nests died down to a patch of forest. Brook broke apart from the cats and stalked over to where a sparrow was currently pecking at the ground. Petal and Jackpot watched as the light brown tabby crept closer. With a leap, Brook landed on the sparrow and gave it a killing bite. She padded back over to the others with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"That was impressive." Jackpot meowed.

Petal nodded "Birds, next t rabbits, are some of the hardest to catch."

Brook dropped the sparrow at Petal's paws "A gift for my soon to be deputy."

The silver she-cat shook her head "You already have my approval." She pushed the bird back to Brook "You caught it, you eat it."

The dark pawed rogue dug into the sparrow while Jackpot eyed the forest around them.

"You're thinking." Petal meowed upon watching the golden tom.

"How would Scourge feel about this?" Jackpot questioned.

"Gaining new members of his Clan, as long as you're loyal, he could care less."

Brook finished off her prey and the group continued on their way. Eventually the forest died down to the foul smelling Twolegplace. Brook looked around with excited eyes as Petal lead her and Jackpot through the alleyways.

"Halt!" A voice behind them yowled.

They turned around to see a brown and white tabby, a black tom, and a gray tabby tom approach them.

"What are-?" The brown and white tabby cut himself short when he spotted Petal "Petal? You're back?"

"Good to see you too, Fang." Petal meowed as she stood between Brook and Jackpot "I've got new members for the Clan." she turned towards the black tom and the gray tabby "Strike, Turbulence, why don't you two run back to Scourge and tell him I'm back?"

Both toms nodded, not wanted to argue with the returned deputy, and took off.

"So how's the Clan, Fang?" Petal asked as she and Fang lead Jackpot and Brook back to the camp.

"It's been..." The warrior's blue eyes trailed off as he looked for a word "Tense..."

Petal casted a confused look at the tom "'Tense?' What do you mean 'Tense?"

"Scourge's been watching us." Fang explained "Every time he's on top of the bin, he eyes us like prey."

"I know why, don't worry about it. That'll be cleared up today."

Fang nodded despite the unsettling look he was giving. The scent of BloodClan grew closer as the group neared the camp. Warriors started appearing from their hiding spots; they eyed Jackpot and Brook with suspicion and Petal with surprise and a hint of contentment.

"Petal." Bone said upon seeing the silver deputy "It's about time you returned." He looked at the tabbies behind her and Fang "Who are these two?"

"Jackpot." Petal flicked her tail towards the golden tom "Brook." She did the same to the light brown she-cat "I met them while I was...incapacitated."

The large tom eyed them "Are they loyal?"

"To me."

Bone didn't look convinced.

"Oh come on." Petal hissed "If they're loyal to me, then they'll be loyal to Scourge."

The tom huffed "Fine..."

"Good, now where's Scourge?"

"Where do you think?"

Petal flicked her tail in irritation "Don't start with your sass."

Bone smirked as the she-cat pushed past him and started to question Jackpot and Brook. Petal squeezed past where the garbage bin was slightly pressed up against a tall Twoleg nest. In the far corner of the barely lit and small alley sat a lone cardboard box with a small, curled up, black shape.

"Scourge."

Scourge's head popped up and he uncurled his body. The tom stretched his way out of his den and made tracks towards his deputy.

"Petal," He simply said "Ready to reveal my traitor?"

Petal scoffed "What no 'Welcome back, Petal' or 'Nice to have you back, Petal' or 'We missed you, Petal?'"

Scourge snorted "I don't do pleasantries."

"To answer your question," The she-cat sighed "Yes, I'm ready. Also I brought some new members."

"Good."

Scourge left the alleyway with Petal right behind him. The white pawed leader and spotted deputy climbed the bin and turned towards the Clan. Scourge yowled, gaining his warriors attention.

"Petal has told me that she has brought back new members." His eyes scanned the cats before falling on Jackpot and Brook "Step forward."

Both tabbies stepped through the crowd and stood below Scourge and Petal.

"Names." The small tom demanded.

"I'm Jackpot."

"Brook."

"What's your reason for joining?"

Brook spoke first "I've heard rumors abut you and your Clan and I wanted to see if they were true."

"You're deputy convinced me to join." Jackpot answered.

"Hm." Scourge narrowed his eyes before speaking "You're names will stay the same. Now go back to your spots."

The tabbies did as he said.

"The next order of business involves the Scrapyard incident."

The cats looked at each other and said nothing more.

"Petal's plan was sabotaged in an attempt to claim my, Petal's, Bone's, as well as some fellow warriors lives."

The clearing exploded into a horrified gasp as the cats sprang away from each other; claws unsheathed as they warily eyed each other.

"Petal is the only one who knows who the traitor is!" Scourge yowled, regaining his warriors attention.

All eyes turned to the deputy; Petal leapt down from the bin and slowly walked through the cats until she came face to face with Fox.

"What?" The she-cat growled.

"You know what." Petal spat "You almost killed us. All because of what? Was it hate or power? Do you think you can leader the Clan better than Scourge? Can you order cats around and keep them in line better than Bone? Can you understand others better than me?"

Fox growled as Petal began to circle her "What makes you think it's me?"

"Don't take me for a fool, Fox, I'm too observant for that. You broke away from us and made your way over to where the dogs were. You probably clawed your way through their leashes and sent them rushing towards us." She stopped circling and looked into Fox's' amber eyes "You're a coward, Fox, as well as cold and ruthless." Petal then took in the fresh scars on her brown and ginger pelt "What are these? These aren't self inflicted...You had a helper."

She heard Scourge growl behind her "Two traitors? In my Clan?!"

Bone stood from his spot besides the garbage bin "Who's your helper, Fox?"

"As if I would tell you!" Fox roared at the large tom before looking at Petal "You think you know our Clan, but you don't. You can't even fight. You're not a true BloodClan cat!"

Petal only had a few heartbeats to steady herself as Fox moved forward; hooking her teeth cover claws in the deputy's silver pelt. The cats quickly scrambled backwards as the she-cats wrestled on the ground. Petal quickly pushed Fox away as her snapping jaws neared the deputy's neck. Fox rolled away and quickly regained her posture as she glared heated daggers at the bleeding Petal. With a screech, the long legged warrior leapt at the tattered collared she-cat. The she-cat rolled under the raged induced cat and racked her claws down Fox's side.

"Is that it?" Fox teased as she shifted her weight, which Petal noticed "Your claws barely left a mark. In fact, it sort of tickled."

Petal growled, her flank burned from the slashes that Fox had given her. Sparring a glance, she saw Bone and Scourge watching through narrowed eyes.

_'They're expecting me to deal with her.'_ She through as she turned her attention back towards the long legged cat_ 'Guess I won't be getting any help then. What I will be doing is taking advantage of her injury. '_

Petal waited until Fox surged forward before swiftly dodging; her claws skated across the ground as she skid. The warrior growled and followed after the she-cat with a leap. Petal bite back a yowl as Fox's claws slammed down onto her shoulder. The deputy rolled away and grabbed the long legged she-cat's leg in her mouth; giving a fierce yank, the brown and ginger cat gave a pained holler and fell to the ground hard.

"You've injured your leg." Petal meowed through the fur "Did that happen when you were letting the dogs go?"

Letting out a cry, the red collared cat twisted around and tore into the deputy's muzzle. Screeching in pain, Petal reared backwards and fell onto her back, exposing her soft underbelly. Fox smirked triumphantly as she was about to deliver the killing blow. The silver she-cat took advantage of the warriors' overconfidence and clawed her way from the long legged she-cat's chest to her neck in a shallow slash. Fox's collar fell to the ground as it's owner backed up in a yelp. Petal quickly leapt on the brown and ginger she-cat's back and pinned her to the ground. Fox fiercely struggled, stopping short once she felt the deputy's claws dig into her injured neck.

"You wouldn't kill me."

Petal sneered down at the she-cat "It's either you or me, Fox. You already know the answer."

Suddenly, Petal was harshly pushed aside and onto the ground. The she-cat barely had time to move when a dark gray paw with unsheathed claws mangled their way halfway down her back.

Amber eyes narrowed as she glared at her new assailant "Gulch."

Gulch, whom was usually quiet and shy, spat at her "I'm not going to let you kill my mate."

"Traitor mates." Petal flicked her tail "How adorable."

The tom quickly snapped his jaws around the silver she-cat's neck. Petal let out a strangled yell as Gulch increased the pressure. All of a sudden, the weight disappeared and, with baited breath, Petal turned to see who her savior was. Bone wrestled with Gulch, the large black and white tom slash and tore his way through Gulch's dark gray pelt. It was a losing battle for Fox's mate, there was a reason Bone was named deputy. Petal's relief was short lived as she soon found herself on the ground once more with a crazed Fox above her.

"You should be helping your mate." Petal wheezed out.

"He'll be fine."

"He's losing."

"You're the subject of my attention right now."

Petal struggled in vain as Fox tore into her body with fast, messy, slashes.

_'I'm going to die if she keeps this up!'_ The spotted deputy thought in hazy pain _'I need to- the collar!' _She glanced at Fox's discarded, teeth riddled, collar _'It's my only choice.'_

Gathering up all of her remaining strength, Petal thrust Fox off of her and made a run for the collar.

"All you do is run!" She heard Fox caterwaul behind her.

"Sometimes you have to run to win."

Petal picked up the collar just as Fox leapt towards her. Fighting off the drowsiness of the pain, the deputy jabbed the teeth into the warrior's neck. With a gurgle, Fox landed on her side as her blood stained the ground and Petal's paws. The she-cat panted as she started down at the brown and ginger cat.

"Y-y-you said you wouldn't kill me..." The dying warrior gurgled out.

"'Couldn't' and 'wouldn't' are two different things." Petal answered "It was either you or me and I never said that."

A feral growl escaped Fox as she took her last breath.

"Fox!" Gulch cried from his spot under Bone's claws.

Scourge looked pleased "That's how we deal with traitors." He looked at the large tom "Well?"

Bone smirked "Just wanted him to watch his mate die."

Petal turned away as Gulch let out a wail before falling quiet.

"Let this be a lesson!" Scourge yowled "Any traitors Petal finds shall be killed! Understand?"

The Clan let out a yowl in response though some sounded shaky. Scourge nodded before leaping down and retreating back into his alleyway.

"Cathode! Macadam!" Bone yowled "Get this trash out of here!"

A pair of tabbies came forward, one light ginger and the other dark brown, and seized the dead cats by their scruffs and drug them away.

"Nice job, Petal." The large cat meowed.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly "I'm talking a walk." She added after a moment and left the camp, leaving bloody paw prints in her wake.

Once she was away from the prying eyes of her Clanmates, Petal took off in a run towards the only place that could calm her; the park. She cam to a stop at the edge of a shallow pond under the shade of a couple of birch and pine trees, With hesitant paws, she stepped into the water, suppressing a hiss as the cold water lapped at her wounds. She watched as the clear liquid slowly turned pinkish from the blood.

"Petal!"

The deputy turned to see Jackpot rushing towards her.

"What?" She meowed harshly.

Jackpot said nothing as he took in the state of the wet she-cat; he stepped into the water and began washing her wounds.

"Why aren't you saying? Like how I said that 'I don't kill' or the fact that I lied?"

Still nothing.

"Say something you pathetic, useless, mass of fur!" Petal roared and rounded on the golden tom, causing the water to splash up on them.

Jackpot looked calm and collected despite Petal's rage. Those yellow eyes bore deep into the she-cat's amber ones and just like that, Petal broke down. With a whimper, she buried her face into the tom's neck and wept.

"I'm here when you need me." Jackpot softly meowed.


	21. Allegiances update 3

**AN: I want to thank everyone for over 2,000 views on my story and voting for _Petals in the Wind_ on _Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing _by Empress Tansy**

* * *

><p><strong>BloodClan<strong>

**Leader:**

Scourge - small black tom with a white paw and a purple collar

**Deputy: **

Bone - large black and white tom with a gray collar

_Petal - silver spotted she-cat with amber eyes and a tattered and loose red striped collar_

**Warriors:**

Jackpot - golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Spike - russet colored amber eyed she-cat with tufts of fur sticking out in random directions and a black collar

Nightmare - sleek black she-cat with amber-red eyes and scars

Shadow - Black and white she-cat with green eyes and a small tattered ribbon

Fang - brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Strike - Black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

Slaughter - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and crystal yellow eyes

Click - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Jazzy - Cream colored she-cat with a cyan collar and amber eyes

Ruby - Long haired cream colored she-cat with a rainbow collar and amber eyes

Prowler - Long haired black she-cat with dark gray freckles and white stripes on her legs with a red and black striped collar and pale blue eyes

Cathode - Light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an orange collar

Macadam - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a red collar

Turbulence - gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a blue collar

Brick - ginger she-cat with a patch of fur missing on her upper back

Snake - Black and white tom with one white ear

Ice - Black and white tom with an under bite

Minty - dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle

Pounce - tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of his mouth

Snapper - long haired tri-colored tom with a torn ear and scarred pelt

Snipe - Large, bi-colored tom with a short tail and a torn ear

Tess - Thin, light colored she-cat with a pale chest and a pale rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

Willie - tabby tom with stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

Agony - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Tooth - bright orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

Crimson - Dark red tom with thick fur, green eyes, and a green collar

Scarlet - long, thick furred orange and white she-cat with amber eyes and a yellow collar

Snarl - large and bulky dark gray tom with one piercing yellow eye and a pink collar

Briar - dark brown she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue-green eyes, and a blue collar

Swift - long legged dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a red collar

Darkness - small black she-cat with a white tail tip, large amber eyes, and a black leather collar with crow's beak

Frostbite - large and muscular black and white tom with icy eyes

Nightingale - large black tom with a green collar and dark amber eyes

Brook - Light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown paw and blue eyes

**Loners:**

Chestnut - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes

Swan - Beautiful snow-white with black flecks, ears, and tail with dark yellow eyes

Shadow - black she-cat with amber eyes

Reeses - brown and cream tom with amber eyes and a golden collar

Tremor - Small gray-blue tom with white speckles and deep green eyes

Rose - fluffy furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a while underbelly and greenish-blue eyes

Flower - tall, slim, yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blood - white she-cat with reddish spots and amber eyes

Thunder - pretty orange she-cat with one white paw, three black paws, a missing ear, and dull amber eyes

Cristal - cream, black, and brown she-cat with shining blue eyes

Ice - deaf white she-kit with blue eyes

Tiger - small red tabby she-cat with darker stripes and yellow eyes

Etrius - long haired white tom with a gray tail and diluted blue eyes

**Rouges:**

Sage - sleek gray tom with darker shade of blue eyes

Island Runner - Large, long legged tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Thistle Frost - Small rusty colored mottled she-cat with a white belly and muzzle and brown tear streak marks under her blue eyes

Cyan - light blue almost silver tabby she-cat with white paws and leaf-green eyes, has a lone brown stripe on her tail

Lassie - Light brown tom with a white neck and tail with leaf-green eyes

Wildflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of gold and amber eyes

Sunset - Golden tabby she-cat with reddish stripes and amber eyes

Turtle-eye - Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and teal eyes

Thistle - light brown she-cat with short and rough fur and amber eyes

Mystery - Silver she-cat with white markings and blue eyes


	22. Strength

**AN: The next two chapters will be Bone and Scourge centered.**

* * *

><p>Two moons had passed since I killed Fox and the memory still haunts me. It doesn't help that the fight gave me several scars afterwards. My life would've been going on a downward spiral if Jackpot hadn't have been there for me. The tom had been my pillar since that day, listening to all my problems and anything that needed to be talked out. He gave me his full attention and in return, I gave him mine whenever he need to speak. I had also gained full respect, and fear, of a BloodClan deputy after that incident. I had also asked Scourge and Bone why they didn't help me before Gulch got involved.<p>

To which Bone replied: "You started it, you finish it. Thus is the way of BloodClan."

I had said nothing in return, but gave the toms aggravating glares before leaving to join Darkness and the others for a day out. Speaking of the others, Brook had fit right into out little ragtag niche; she had even, surprisingly enough, got along with Swift and Briar. Jackpot had gained the attention of several she-cats in the clan, including Darkness and some Loners and Rogues, but he had let them all of them down as gently as he could; saying that there was another she-cat who had his heart. Wonder what he means by that...Anyway, my cold Leaf-Bare morning started out with a surprise. A disgruntled and uncomfortable Bone had chosen to visit mine and Jackpot's small, broken, bookcase nest.


	23. Chapter 8: Bone

"You want me to what?"

Bone narrowed his eyes "I want you to come on a patrol with me."

"Did the cold finally cause you to snap?" Petal questioned "Asking me something like that..."

The tom growled "Yes or no?"

Petal grumbled "Fine, but why me?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"...Is it because of the fight?"

"No, it's about your involvement in the Clan." The tom turned to leave the den "Don't leave me waiting."

Petal huffed as the large tom left the shelter with difficulty. The she-cat thought for a few moments, stay in the warmth of her nest or follow Bone out into the snow covered alleyway. With much hesitation, the silver she-cat stepped out and into the bone-chilling cold. Snow had started falling down at a peaceful pace as Petal looked around for her fellow deputy. The large black and white tom sat nearby, snow had fallen on his shoulders and head. With a snicker, the spotted cat made her precise known.

"What's so funny?" the gray collared tom spat.

"You are." She answered and brushed off the soft, white substance from Bone's shoulders with her paw "The rest is on your head."

Petal left the alleyway as the tom shook of the snow "So where are we patrolling?" She asked as Bone lead the way "Someplace I know, hopefully."

"We're going by the large, old, abandoned Twolegnest." He curtly answered as he and Petal checked for monsters before quickly crossing the Thunderpath.

"What for?"

"You ask too many questions."

Petal made a noise of irritation and dug her paw into the blanket of snow. Once she had enough, with a heavy and quick swipe, threw the snow at the large tom. Bone almost let out a screech at the sudden cold on his back and rounded on the spotted deputy. Petal started laughing at him as he shook off the blanket of cold from his pelt.

"How do you," Bone growled with malice "find the time to act like a kit?"

Petal stopped and semi-narrowed her amber eyes "There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun."

"My fun comes from fighting."

"Of course it does. Not everything has to revolve around sinking your claws or teeth into something."

"Maybe that's why Darkness like you so much." Bone muttered and began walking.

"What do you mean?" The she-cat asked upon catching up with the large cat.

"She talks about you, a lot." He answered as they padded past several old and broken Twolegnests "Petal did this or Petal did that." He turned to the other deputy "She speaks highly of you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Suddenly, a frown etched its way on to Bone's muzzle "No..." he trailed off as if he didn't want to continue saying what was on his mind.

Petal eyed him from head to tail tip; taking in his strong, sturdy body. The many scars that lined his black and white pelt, and the dog and cat teeth embedded into his gray collar and claws. Bone was a warrior, a fighter, since before Petal made her stay in the Clan. He wore those scars like a badge of honor, never afraid to show off what he had survived through. The teeth were his prizes, killing the strongest and fastest of dogs and cats as a test of his undying loyalty to Scourge. Petal than realized something, Bone bottles up his feelings apart from pride and the blood-thirsty looks he gave. The tom never really knew how to be a father.

"You're asking if Darkness talks about you, right?"

Bone visibly flinched as he started at Petal.

"She does." She meowed after receiving silence from the deputy "She talks about the fights you've been in and of your accomplishments. She talks about how she'll follow in your paw steps one day. She's proud of you, Bone, Darkness has always been proud of her father the deputy."

That seemed to brighten up the tom's mood as his fur puffed out in pride.

"But," Petal added "she does wish you'd pay attention to her more."

"...It's hard."

"Hmm?"

"Being a father...especially when you never had a example." He growled. "Fathers aren't suppose to run out on their mate and kits."

Petal's eyes wandered down to Bone's tense claws as the dug into the snow. The she-cat knew of the how the tom felt, fathers are the ones whom you have to earn their attention, acceptance, or knowledge.

"You're better than your father."

"How would you know?" He grumbled.

"Because you stayed."

A chilling silence hung in the air as Bone took in Petal's words."

"You're strangely wise for a cat your age, Petal." The tom said after a while.

"Can't say that it came with experience." She retorted "I'm a visual learner."

A slightly confused stare greeted her.

Petal sighed and started explaining "I learn by observing, Bone, that's why I spend most of my time just watching our clanmates, watching and seeing how they move and interact." She nudged the tom with a paw "Like how you're uncomfortable around me. When you catch me staring at you, you don't look away, instead you harden your gaze. You tense up, not visibly, when I approach you. Not sure if it's because you still don't trust me or you're nervous-"

Bone interrupted her "I don't get nervous!" he spat rather harshly "I just don't like being watched."

"Sorry." She apologized before adding "So, what about that patrol? The nest isn't going to wait all day, you know."

Bone flicked his tail and resumed walk to their designated place.

* * *

><p>The nest itself hardly looked sturdy as Petal took in the location. There were many holes in the top as well as all around the nest. The place looked ready to fall apart as it creaked in protest to the wind blowing against it's uneven structure.<p>

"Why are we here again?" The she-cat asked as she quickly backed away from several planks of termite infested wood "There's nothing here to patrol."

"We're hunting." Bone answered as he cranked his head into the dusty smelling nest "Mice and birds like to live in these old nests."

"Hunt?" Petal scoffed "In there? If we find anything, it'll probably be bugs."

"Afraid of bugs are we?" The deputy sneered.

"Oh please. You live out in the alleyways for a few moons and bugs become the least of your worries."

Bone let out a grunt in response and walked inside into the tilted nest; Petal followed after, side stepping an opening in the broken floor.

"Scent anything?" Came the tom's gruff voice from wherever he had disappeared off to.

"Besides dust and rotting wood? No." She sneezed as the particles flew into her nose.

A Blackbird flew down from the opening above. Petal watched as it settled on the ground and began searching for its meal. She quietly crouched down and slowly advanced on the winged creature. Bone appeared on the other side with a pair of mice dangling from his jaws and watched the silver deputy. Petal swiftly leapt and gave the bird a killing bite.

"Nice catch." The large tom meowed as the spotted cat picked up her catch.

The silver she-cat nodded her thanks and the pair left the nest only to be greeted by a small blue-gray tom with white speckles and a timid looking brown and cream colored tom.

Bone dropped his prey as he growled out "Tremor. What are you doing on BloodClan territory?"

The tom snorted and flicked his tail "I go where I like, old timer." He green gaze flickered to Petal "Who's this pretty cat? Surely she's not yours."

"She's part of BloodClan." The deputy meowed as Petal dropped her prey in annoyance "She's the deputy."

Tremor sneered "Deputy? So you've been replaced by a younger, beautiful, she-cat. About time if you ask me." he approached Petal "Though I don't know why some one like you would want to deal with the BloodClan trash." he brushed up against her pelt and drapped his tail over her shoulders "Why don't you hang with me and Reeses?" The small tom pointed to his companion "I'll treat you right."

"Tremor..." Reeses quietly warned.

"You sure know how to treat a she-cat." In a blur, Petal bit the small tom's tail and slammed her paw into the side of his face.

Tremor let out a startled and pained yowl as he stumbled back into Reeses' paws.

"Let's get something straight here." Petal sternly meowed "That's not how you treat someone like me or any other she-cat for that matter. Second, this 'trash' your talking about is my family." She growled out the last part. "Now before you _try_ to dig your claws into my body, think for a moment, Bone and I can easily over power you."

Tremor eyed the BloodClan deputies before scrambled away with Reeses trailing behind him. Bone looked at the she-cat with a hint of surprise.

"Don't look at me like that." Petal picked up her bird "You already knew that I can handle myself."

"Not like that." He muttered as he bent to pick up his rodents "But I'll give you my respect for that." Bone padded past her "So we're family?"

She cuffed him on his ear "Don't let it go to your head."

Bone smirked and said nothing more as the pair began their walk back home. This time the air around them not tense with uneasiness, but warm with friendship and duties.


End file.
